Viridian Ending (level)
Viridian Ending is the 36th level of Pokémon Tower Defense and the final level of Chapter 7. Plot After Satoshi's battle against , Gary congratulates him/her for his/her win. He says Satoshi really is the strongest out of everyone here, but also says there are still a few things needed to defeat Mewthree. Satoshi and Joey are confused, but Gary tells them not to worry about it as he already has all those things. He then gives Satoshi the Earth Badge, which allows him/her to control powerful Pokémon such as the Legendary Birds. He also gives him/her the HMs for Fly, Surf, and Strength; and some Max Potions. As everyone is about to charge into the Indigo Plateau, they are stopped by Brock. Brock then immediately runs towards Erika, Sabrina, and Janine, glad to see women. He is followed by Jessie and James, who confusedly ask Meowth and Giovanni where they are. Brock soon gets back to his senses and reveals that he, Jessie, and James aren't controlled anymore, describing his control as having been in a bad dream. Gary asks Brock if Mewthree's at the Indigo Plateau and he answers affirmative. However, according to Brock, the path to the plateau is blocked by Mewthree's servants. Gary tells Satoshi to infiltrate into the Indigo Plateau while he and the rest create a diversion. Joey and Maruto tell Satoshi they believe in him/her, before they and the others prepare to leave for battle. An hour later, everyone has left except for Satoshi and the Old Man. The Old Man informs Satoshi that he/she can explore new areas now that he/she has the new HMs, and also tells that Satoshi might find new Pokémon that could help against Mewthree. He then offers to trade Satoshi his Lickitung for his/her Slowbro, which can either be accepted or declined. Afterwards, he tells Satoshi to believe in himself/herself and to win. Following the Old Man's advice, Satoshi decides to visit new areas first, before heading off to the Indigo Plateau. Major events * Satoshi receives the Earth Badge, the HMs for Fly, Surf, and Strength; and Max Potions from . * Brock, Jessie, and James arrive and are revealed to no longer be controlled by Mewthree. * Maruto meets Brock, Jessie, and James for the first time. * Joey and Maruto leave with the others to create a diversion so Satoshi can infiltrate into the Indigo Plateau. * Satoshi trades his/her Slowbro for the Old Man's Lickitung. * Satoshi decides to explore several places first before heading to the Indigo Plateau. 'Debuts' Characters 'Humans' * Satoshi * Joey * Maruto * * Giovanni * Brock * * Lt. Surge * Erika * Sabrina * Janine * Jessie * James * Sam * Cal * Old Man * Sailor * Picnicker 'Pokémon' * Pikachu ( ) * Meowth (character) Trivia * This is the only level without actual gameplay, only existing of a cutscene. * During the Satoshi and the Old Man's conversation, the player's avatar is displayed as the default avatar, even if a different one is in use. ** Also, during the conversation, the Old Man always calls the player a "young lad" even if they are playing as a girl. Category:Levels Category:Story levels Category:Levels featuring a trade